Saying Goodbye
by Let's Imagine
Summary: Abhijeet is breaking up with Tarika. But letting go of the one you love isn't easy. Will they learn to love again? Set after Abhijeet ke ateet Ka raaz.
1. Chapter 1

After ACP, Daya and Freddy left Abhijeet crushed down on sofa. He held his head in between his hands.

'Uff this headache.'

His phone vibrated. He turned his head a little to see the caller id. It's Tarika. His head was aching a lot, like it would burst out. He ignored the phone.

A few while later his phone vibrated again. This time he picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Tum.. thik toh ho na?" Tarika asked from other side.

"Haan.. mujhe kya hoga!"

"Nahi.. tumhare awaz."

"Mai thik hu. Tum thik ho na? Ghar pohoch gai na thik thak?"

"Haan, Vivek chodke gaya hai... Tumne phone nahi kia.. etna waqt ho gaya.. toh socha mai hi kar lu."

"Oh.. mai, bus.. abhi free hua."

"Abhijeet tumhe dard ho raha hai kya? Mai au kya waha?"

"Nahi." Abhijeet said instantly.

Tarika got hurt with the tone of his voice. She thought he would come to see her by himself but he didn't. Then she thought he would at least call her.. still he didn't. She was so so so angry with him for not telling her the truth, for playing with Maya and Abhay.. n also for taking those medicines. But she called him keeping her all issues aside. Just for him. And now he's stopping her to go and see him. How could he. But his voice! His voice was making her worried.

"Ku nahi?" She asked controlling her tears.

"Wo mai.. sone wala hu."

"Soi toh nahi na..."

"Kaha na sone wala hu."

"chilla ku rahe ho?"

"Chilla kaha raha hu. Tum phone rakho."

"Mai a rahi hu.."

"Tum nahi aogi..."

"Rok ke dikhao." she cut the call.

"Tarika.. Ta.."

But there's no response from her side. He threw the phone away and held his head again.

"Uff.. ye sar. Or ye Tarika! socha tha thande dimag se use samjaunga.. par nahi, use ab hi ana hai... bina waja bura bartav karna parega... ek toh ye sar daard.. upar se wo ake sawal jawawab karegi. Keisey samjhauna usse ki ab or nahi ho paiga mujhhse... ki she's better of without me. Keisey! Keisey!"

Abhijeet was getting worried and so his headache was increasing with passing minutes. He took out pain killer and gulped that. He was in need of that medicine which Maya used to give him. But he didn't have that..even if he had..he wouldn't take that anymore. He went to the washroom and splashed water. After a while he felt better than before though not good as the painkiller started working. He took a deep breath and sat on his bed holding his head.

The bell rang. He knew who it was. He didn't want to face her in this condition. The bell rang again. He stood up unwantedly and set himself. He went and opened the door. As expected, there was _she_.

She was looking at him with her tired eyes. She had dark circles under her eyes. He knew whatever happened in past 1 month had a bad effect on her too & _he was the sole reason_. That's why he wanted her to leave him. He didn't want her to suffer because of him.

"Ander nahi bulayoge?"

"Maine mana kiya tha na tumhe aneko.." Abhijeet turned around. He didn't want her to see his helplessness.

"Tumhe kya lagta hai tum yun muh mod loge toh mujhe kuch samajh nahi ayega.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes taking a deep breath to control his emotions and his headache.

"Mujhe iss waqt kisi se koi baat nahi karna hai..tum jayo yaha se.."

Tarika locked the door behind her and came in front of him.

"Bohot dard ho raha hai?" Tarika said looking at his face. His eyes were getting red. He was having tough time to hide his pain from her.

"Nahi ho raha.." Abhijeet tried to keep his face as straight as he can.

Tarika smiled ruefully.

"Mujhse jhoot nahi bol sakte tum..."

Abhijeet's headache was increasing. He clenched his fists. He didn't want her to see how much pain he was bearing. He didn't want her to see his this much vulnerable side. He didn't have any option left but hurt her...he thought.

"Tarika tumhe ek baar mein baat samajh nahi ati...main keh raha hoon ki koi dard nahi ho raha! Aur tum please jayo yaha se..mujhe sona hai.." Abhijeet shouted on her. He left from there towards his room and banged the door. He fell on his bed holding his head.

"Aah.."

Tarika got tears in her eyes. Not because he shouted on her..but he was in too much pain. Duh..she just knew it he was in pain..but this much..she didn't know! Tarika went towards his room.

"Abhijeet please darwaja kholo..mujhe pata hai tumhe bohot dard ho raha hai.."

"Tarika please jayo yaha se...mujhe bohot neend araha hai..."

"Main nahi jayungi yaha se..pata hai tumhe..now open the door"

"Just leave damn it!" he shouted in rage. His head felt like it will burst out anytime soon.

"Let me help you.." Tarika cried.

"Please.." She pleaded.

Abhijeet chose not to answer her at all.

"Abhijeet please.. don't push me away. Please.. I know you need me... And I need you too... please, open the door... please. Let me take care of you... Abhijeet, Abhi."

Abhijeet covered his ears to stop himself hearing her painful voice. He just couldn't. He need to be strong. Yes, he did. If he broke down now then he couldn't left her. It hurt to even think. But he couldn't risk her life. Damn, he just couldn't.

Behind the door he heard her sobbing badly. She too decided to keep quiet. Some minutes later even the sobs were gone. Now, Abhijeet got panic. Tarika wasn't that easy. she wouldn't go away this easily. Then what's she doing?

Sure she was a brave and intelligent girl but when it comes to him she behaved stupidly, sometimes.

Abhijeet got down from bed and hurriedly opened the door. He relaxed seeing Tarika sitting on floor with her head buried in her knees and back rested against the wall.

When she heard the door unlocked and sensed Abhijeet beside her she looked up at him slowly, with her red, teary eyes. Abhijeet felt like slapping himself seeing her condition.

uff this headache.

She stood up. weak as hell she was about to lose her balance but supported herself with the help of the wall.

To him, she looked scared. Abhijeet never wanted her to scared of him. But now she was. He just didn't deserve her. Not an inch, not a cm.

Abhijeet took a step forward, careful enough not to frightened her anymore and also wearing off that raged mask of him. It would be easy to make her understand softly, lovingly. He always knew but this headache messed up his thoughts.

Tarika, taking his step as a positive sign hugged him within a second. Abhijeet held her tight reflexly.

"Don't you ever try to push me away. Ever. Tumhe nahi pata ye ek mahina mere liye ketna dardnak tha.. mai sirf isi umid mei ji rahi thi ki. jab taq tum ho tab taq tumhari lot ke ane ki gunzais bhi hai."

Abhijeet inhaled the fragrance of her hair, her body and filled his lungs. He missed it. He would miss it. He ruffled her hair lovingly. Even her hug was better than those painkillers. He felt relax.

He didn't break the hug until she moved away.

"Mai tumhare liye medicines lekar ai hu. Bag mei hai.." she tried to go back to the hall room but Abhijeet held her wrist

"Tumhe aram milega.. maine apne friend se puch ke laya hai.."

Abhijeet shook his head.

"Kya hua Abhijeet?"

"Bat karni hai mujhhe tumse."

"We can talk later Abhi...now you need medicine.."

Abhijeet was about to say something while Tarika pleaded "please don't say no.."

Abhijeet couldn't but node. Tarika brought medicine for him.

Tarika gave him a glass of water and medicines. He took them silently.

"You'll feel better now.."

"Hmmm.."

After a pause, he started "mujhe tumse baat karna hai abhi.."

"Thik hai..kamre mein chalo..aram se baith ke baat karte hai.."

"Hmm.."

They make themselves comfortable on the bed.

Abhijeet started, "Tarika..main jo kehne ja raha hoon...shayed tumhe usse shock lage..

But ye tumhare bhalai ke liye hi hai...humare liye hai..."

"Abhijeet tum kehna kya chahte ho..!?" Tarika was scared inside. She didn't want to imagine anything negative before knowing anything properly.

"Main nahi chahta ki tum...hum.." He couldn't find words to declare what he wants..no no..he doesn't want so..but he's compelled to do so.

"Tum..hum..kya nahi chahte tum..!" She could feel her worst fear coming.

Abhijeet gave her a strangely familiar look... It was the same face, the same helpless face she had seen when he had been accused of crimes he couldn't even imagine doing, when she had to answer many questions just for standing by him, when she had to undergo background checks just for defending him.

She didn't care as long as he was with her... But was he?

"Tarika mein... Hum dono ki baat Kar Raha Hu"

Tarika froze. Her heart thumping against her chest, she somehow managed to nod.

"Mujhse ab ye sab Nahi Hoga..."

"Kya sab Nahi Hoga?"

She had never asked him for anything... Not even a name for their relationship, had she?

Abhijeet turned around, making her scoff.

He couldn't say it looking at her face after all.

"I'm sorry Tarika..."

"Sorry! sorry ku?" Tarika asked, scared like hell.

"Tum samajh ke bhi na samajh ban rahi ho ab."

"Tum mujhe samjhao." Tarika said with trembling voice, trying hard not to cry.

Abhijeet kept numb.

Tarika held his collar and made him face her. They both were sitting on bed.

"Bolo.. thik se bolo."

Abhijeet looked down.

"Mere akho mei dekh ke bolo." Tarika ordered.

"Mujhse nahi hoga."

"Ku nahi hoga?"

"Mai seh nahii paunga tunhare akho ka wo dard."

"Toh maiai kesiey sahungi! Keisey Abhi?"

"Tumhe sehna parega..."

"Nahi... mujhse nahi hoga..."

"Tarika... it's..."

"Don't say it Abhijeet. Please don't say it."

"I have to Tarika."

"No...

"It's over Tarika."

Tarika left his collar and looked at him blank.

So finally he had said that. That's too easily.

"I am sorry." Abhijeet murmured, "Mujhse nahi hoga abb.. mere waja se tumhe ek anch bhi ai mai nahi seh sakta... tum... tum mere sath safe nahii ho... nahi ho safe...*

He looked up at her bit she was looking at the floor now.

"Tarika chup mat raho.. kuch bolo.. chillam mujh pe... chaho toh thappar mar lo.."

"Sab haq chin liya tumne Abhijeet... par bhat mei hi... haan kabhi diya bhi nahi tha mu see... par maine man liya tha.. haq se... ab toh tumne allan kar diya..." Tarika said looking at the floor.

"Tarika..."

"Mat lo mera nam tum... please." she closed her eyes.

"Etna nafrat ho raha hai mujhse.. meri awaz se..."

Tarika sttood up to leave but Abhijeet held her wrist and stood up too.

"Jane do mujhe..."

"Aise nahi..."

"Is rishtyet mei har faisala tumhara tha... maine bas wo follow kia.. aj bhi wahi karungi..."

"Aise nahi... tumhe mujhe samajhna hai.."

"Nahi samajhna mujujhe tumhe.."

"Mere liye bhi aasan nahi hai.."

"Kyaa fark parta hai in bato ka.. khatam hi toh kar diya sab.."

Abhijeet didn't expect her to react like this... He expected her to scream or to demand more explanations... He expected her to fight for him... For _them_.

"Meine keh Diya toh tum aise hi chali jaogi... Chup ke se... Jaise aayi thi waise hi?"

The last part of his question was too inaudible, even for Tarika.

"Tum yahi toh Chahte the na?"

Abhijeet nodded.

"Tari-doc-"

"Mujhe ab jaane doh... Iss waqt baat Karna hum dono ke liye Acha Nahi."

She wiped her tears and turned on her heels.

As she reached the threshold of the door, she stopped and turned her face a little, so that she could now see him from the corner of her eyes.

"Wo medicines waqt se le Lena... Mein tumhe - Tumhari Bai ko phone karke Yaad dila dungi."

He wanted to stop her... But he didn't know how.

He wanted her to still cry on his shoulder... But he had stripped himself off that power.

He stood there... Following her with his eyes.

"Tarika," he whispered.

"It's doctor Tarika from now." She said strictly.

"Samajh ne ki koshish-"

"Mai samajh chuki mujhe jo samajhna tha"

Abhijeet took a step forward. Tarika turned around and ran off out the door leaving a confused Abhijeet behind.

Tarika got into the car and speed off hurriedly so that Abhijeet couldn't stop her. She knew he would stop her.

She parked the car when he's out of his reach and burst out. how could he just finished everything like this! How! Deep inside her she knew one such day would arrive and that's the reason she never force Abhijeet for anything.. she took care of herself knowing if anything ever happened to her Abhijeet would walk away feeling guilt.

 **So here goes the first chapter. This is going to be a short story... Maybe two or three chapters. Tell us what you think. The sooner you review, the faster we write ; )**

 **Abhirika forever**


	2. Chapter 2

Tarika went to home and got fresh. She lied down on bed still crying silently. This was gonna be a sleepless night.

"Abhhijeet ke sar me dard tha bohot jayada.. ab bar gaya hoga sayad," She turned to a side, "he needs sleep. Aise mei keisey soiga wo! Wo bhi upset hi beitha hoga. Mujhe aise chale ana nhi chahiye tha."

Tarika sat up and took her phone.

"Nahi.. mai phone nahi karungi.. usne sab khatam-" she cried again.

"Haan Daya ko phone kartti hu."

She dialed Daya's number.

"Hello Tarika, mai tumhe hi phone karne wala tha."

"Ku kya hua? sab thik hai na? Abhijeet thik hai na!"

"Oh toh matlab maine sahi soocha tha.. koi problem hui na tum dono ke bich?"

"Daya wosab chodo or bataoo Abhijeet thik hai na?"

"Philal so raha hai."

"Oh," Tarika sighed in relief, "Tum uske ghar par ho?"

"Nahi.. wo mere ghae par hai. Achanak se aya or mujhe pakarke bohot rone laga. maine bohot puch kuch nahi bataya usne. maine use pani mmei nnind kii dawai dekar ssula diya. HHe needs sleep. Tarika, sab thik hai na?"

"Kuch hai hi nahi Daya." Tarika wiped away her tears.

"Matlab?"

"He broke up with me."

"Kya?"

"Haan."

"Or tumne man liya."

"Kya karnna tha?"

"Arey do thappar lagana tha use bewakoof ko."

"He's serious"

"Tumhare mamle mei wo kab serious nahi hoota!"

"Daya.."

"Nahi Tarika. Tum toh janti ho uski condition. Tumhe samajhna chahiye tha na."

"Mai nahi samjhaungi use. Use jo chahiye wohi hoga."

"Bachi mat bano ab."

"Banungi mai. Tum uska khayal rakhna. Good night."

She cut the call.

"Chalo.. at least Daya toh uske sath hai."

She lied down again. she didn't know but after talking to Daya she's feeling goo. she felt like Daya will fix everything. But, but she didn't want to be unwanted in his life. Heck, he wanted her in her life, always. He's just pushing her away because of guilt.

 ***the next day** *

Tarika woke up with a terrible headache. Well, that was expected... She had fallen asleep crying. She grabbed her phone and left her boss a text.

"Feeling feverish sir... Hope it is okay if I come a little late."

With this, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes again.

Fresh tears fell from them.

She couldn't live without him... How could he? Memories flashed in front of her eyes...of them laughing, of them flirting, of them fighting... Of them just looking at each other.. letting their speak volumes of love...

And now, all of that was gone... In a moment... Just like that.

Her eyes cracked open again when she heard her phone ring.

Daya.

"Hello..."

"Tarika tum theek ho na? Abhi tak aayi Nahi."

She glanced at the clock.

2pm.

Oh shit... She must have fallen asleep again ! Damn.

"Tarika?"

"H - Haan... Haan mein theek Hu."

"Abhijeet subah se pareshaan hai. Kitne chakkar laga chuka hai forensic ke !"

"Wo kyu pareshaan hone laga ?"

"Tarikaaaa..." He spoke in a sort of warning tone.

"Mein lab ke liye Nikal rahi Hu Daya... I'll talk to you later," she said, getting out of bed and popping a pill for her headache.

"Tarika wo nasamajh hai... Magar tum toh Samajhdaar ho..."

But she didn't listen. She just cut the call.

She couldn't always be the one to make all the compromises.

When Tarika made entry in forensic lab Abhijeet and team were already present there. Abhijeet took a step ahead to reach near Tarika like a reflex but Tarika walked passed him. Still Abhijeet stopped her.

"Tarika.."

Tarika turned her head and looked at him in a warning manner so thay Abhijeet correct himself. But abhijeet ignored her that look.

"Tum- tum thik ho?" He asked, although he could see her read eyes.

Tarika's eyes teared up again.

"Why do you even care?"

"Nahi matlab.. etna late, isliye bus.."

"Bhaisab," Dr Salunke interfered, "Uska boss mai hu.. n maime use half day diya hai.. apko kya dikkat hai. Uski jab marji wo ai.. she has to answer me not you."

"Not you anymore." Tarika whispered only for Abhijeet to hear.

Abhijeet nodded. It's better to bear the pain and let her go. But, he couldn't watch her like that, broken.

Tarika walked towards her desk and started arranging the files.

Dr Salunke described the forensic details of the case to team. But Abhijeet was hardly listening to any of them. He's looking at Tarika, who chose not to look at him at all.

She could feel his eyes on her and it's way too hard not to look back at those deep brown eyes. But she held herself back, she controlled her emotions.

'It's over.' She reminded herself.

"Abhijeet chalo."

He came to reality with Daya calling him. He looked around. The team had left.

"Chalo." Daya said again.

Abhijeet nodded and followed Daya out of the lab reluctantly.

A drop of fresh tears rolled down Tarika's cheek silently.

DUO came outside of the lab. Abhijeet was walking in the wrong direction.

"Abhijeet..bureau ka rasta idher hai.."

Abhijeet stopped in his way and looked around.

"Uh..ha..haan..chalo.."

"Ruko Abhijeet..."

Abhijeet stopped and turned to Daya with "kuch kehna hai tumhe?"

"Kyon kar rahe ho tum aisa..?"

"Maine kya kiya..?" Abhijeet said hidding his eyes from Daya.

"Yehi jo tum kar rahe ho Tarika aur apne sath..

Dard toh tum dono ko hi ho raha hai na.."

"Daya main iss bareme koi baat nahi karna chahta.." Abhijeet said looking at him.

"Tum chaho toh main kuch..."

"Nahi Daya.." Abhijeet cut him in his way and continued, "tum kuch nahi karoge.. jo jaisa hai waisa chalne do please. I'll handle this.."

Daya didn't want to bug in their personal matter. So he chose to let it go for now as he strongly believed that they would surely end up together.

He patted Abhijeet's back twice and walked towards the bureau. A slight teasing yet worried smile fixed on his face.

As Abhijeet walked behind him, he slowed down in front of the forensic lab, trying to catch a glimpse of her.

Dr. Salunkhe had just thrusted a thermometer into her mouth.

Fever!

Abhijeet became alert and positioned himself behind the door. He tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Aise achanak kaise tabyat bigad gayi beta?"

Tarika just shook her head.

Abhijeet smiled ruefully. She wasn't the one to share her feelings with others. There were so many that loved her... So many that cared about her... Yet she had let down her walls only for him... And now...

His trail of thoughts was stopped by Dr. Salunkhe.

"Chalo Bukhar toh Nahi hai."

Abhijeet heaved a sigh of relief.

As his head was popping out to see her properly, he saw her eyes settle on him.

Their eyes met for a brief moment before she looked away. She whispered something to the old doctor and went further inside the lab.

Abhijeet shrugged and walked towards the bureau.

Now she didn't even want him looking at her. He felt a sort of heaviness in his chest that he had never felt before.

His vision blurred by tears, he continued walking with his gaze fixed on the ground.

Tarika was passing bureau when she thought to have a glance of him. Oh, she hated it how she had to stole glances now. She didn't have the right to go and meet him now. But she can't spend the night without watching him once.

Through the glass he watched Abhijeet sitting on a computer desk looking at the screen. His eyes were tired. she could tell even from this much distance. Oh, he's having headache which he's trying to ignore. His knitted eyebrows were the evidence of his pain.

She lifted her foot to take a step ahead but but retained.. she's had lost the right. Again tears rolled down her cheek.

'I should have fought you Abhijeet. I shouldn't have let you go like this.. i know you are also suffering as much as I do. But, but I always want to go with your flow. I don't want force you for anything. I don't' Tarika spoke in mind.

"Ahem, Ahem."

Tarika came out from her thought to saw Daya standing in front her. she wiped away her tears.

"Tum yaha? Abhijeet se milne ai ho?" Daya asked with a hope.

"Nahi.. mai tohh bas yaha se guzar rahi thi... toh socha. "

"Toh socha, Abhijeet ko dekh lu thoda."

"Mai chlati hu.."

"Tarika.. ku kar rahi ho tu aisa.. please, tum toh saamjho."

"Mai hi ku hamesha Daya? Of he doesn't want me in his life then I won't force him. Meri fitrat mei nahi hai ye "

"Mai bus tum dono ko aise dukhi nahi dekh sakta.."

"Anyways, Abhijeet ke sar mei dard ho raha hai.. ise medicines de dena. Or use kuch din rest ki jarurat ha.. so, use kaho ki leave le le."

"Maine kaha tha.. oar wo mana nahi.. Mai ACP sir se bat karta hu."

Tarika nodded.

"Good night."

"Night."

Tarika left

Tarika tossed in her bed. No position was comfortable. Finally she gave up on sleep and switched the TV on.

3 am.

What would TV have at this hour ! She should probably try watching some international channel.

As she was flipping the channels, a familiar face made her stop on the news. It was ACP sir.

"Haan mere officers Gayein Hain rescue mission mein... Kisiko ghabraane ki zaroorat Nahi. Mere officers apni Jaan ki baazi laga denge lekin Kisi ko kuch Nahi hone denge."

What! What was happening?

She read the text appearing on the bottom of the screen.

"Bomb blast in a pub : Mumbai on red alert."

Immediately, her shaking fingers unlocked her phone and pressed on the call button next to his name... Almost.

Almost.

Hot tears rolling down her cheeks, she called up Daya.

"H-hello..." Her voice was unsure.

"Haan Tarika," Daya said, panting.

 **..** **AN: hey.. fast na ;)** **Do review. Next will be posted soon.**


	3. Chapter 03

"Da-Daya tum.. thik tho na tum sab? Kuch hua toh nahi kisi ko? Mujhe kisine kuch bataya ku nahi!"

"Tarika ham sab thik hai.. jaldi jaldi mei waqt nahi kila tumhe inform karne ka... mai bad mei bat karta hu.. "

"Take care."

They both cut the call. Tarika sighed in relief.

'They are safe.' she said to herself.

Tarika quickly noted the adress from Television and left the house to reach there.

Upon reaching there she could see a devastated building and rescue team. She also spotted Daya and Pankaj there.

"Daya.."

"Tarika tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?"

"Tum sab thik ho na?" Tarika asked ignoring his question.

"Ham thik hai.. par.."

"Baki sab kaha hai? Abhijeet?"

"Pr bhi tin jagah blast hua hai.. Abhijeet thode der pehle hi yaha se gaya."

"Oh damn!"

Tarika fished out her phone and dialed his number leaving her all issued aside.

'The number you are trying to call-'

She cut the phone.

"Kya hua?" Daya asked

"Unreachable.."

"Dr Tarika," Pankaj called her, "App please is patient ko thoda dekhengi.. ambulance abhitaq returned nahi aya."

Tarika nodded and started attending the victims

While she was still attending the victims, the ambulance arrived.

As soon as she got a moment to breathe, she tried his number again.

Unreachable.

She walked back and forth, unable to contain her fears. She tried calling him.

Unreachable.

Again!

Goddamnit... She really _needed_ to see him... Just to know that he was okay.

She'd only watch him from a distance...

' _Distance_ ' she repeated in her mind.

She walked up to Daya

"Daya... Wo Abhijeet Kaha..."

He smiled, completely understanding her.

"Mein Bhi wahi jaa Raha Hu... Chalo mere Saath."

Tarika nodded.

As they reached their destination, Daya almost jumped out of his car and walked towards Abhijeet. He stopped halfway, to look at Tarika who was still sitting in the car.

He gestured her to come out but she shook her head.

He then walked back to her.

"Kya bachpana hai ye Tarika!"

"Mein yahi theek Hu Daya."

And she wasn't lying... She was okay, now that she had seen that he was okay.

If only she could somehow see his face.

"Tarika..."

"Tum jaake mil lo uss se."

Daya sighed.

"Dono ke dono ziddi ho!"

Hearing him Abhijeet turned around.

Sure he had a few bruises, but seeing his face was a relief to Tarika.

"Itna zor se bolne ki kya zaroorat thi," Tarika muttered under her breath and got out of the car.

"mein victims ko Dekh leti Hu," she said loud enough for even Abhijeet to here and walked away.

Daya shook his head disapprovingly.

"Dekh iss waqt daudi daudi aayi hai tere liye... Koi Nahi karega aisa... Jaake mana le usko."

"Haan Yaar Daya... Koi Nahi karega aisa... She deserves someone better."

"Abhijeet... Tum khud ko aise mat Bola Karo... Mere saamne toh nahi."

Abhijeet smiled lopsidedly.

His eyes wandered in the direction she had gone... Perhaps he would get to see her again.

He saw that she was helping the victims. He smiled unknowingly seeing her talking and treating the victims. He noticed that she felt disturbed because of curls that was falling on her face. He wanted to go to her and fix those curls behind her ear. He wanted to hug her and cry his heart out. But he feared...he feared that someone will again attack on her to take revenge against him. He wanted but he couldn't. He didn't want to give her more pain.

Daya came and put his hand on his back. Abhijeet came back to his sense.

"Jayo uske pass..apne ap ko aur mat roko.."

"Huh...nahi yaar! Main use aur takleef nahi dena chahta hoon..main nahi chahta meri wajah se use phir se pareshani ho...y"

Daya laughed at him in a teasing manner. Abhijeet looked at him with confusion.

"Takleef! Tum toh abhi use takleef de rahi ho... aur uske sath sath khud ko bhi!"

"Mujhe pata hai Daya ki use takleef ho rahi hai mere iss faisle se.. lekin yehi sahi hai. Wo mujh se dur rahegi toh safe rahegi.."

"Tumhe sach much aisa lagta hai Abhijeet? Tarika khud bhi CID ka ek part hai! Tum raho ya na raho..risk uska bhi utna hi rahega.."

"Phir bhi yaar.. main uss risk ko aur barhana nahi chahta! Main nahi chahta ki mere wajah se use koi kharoch tak aye.."

"Oh toh ye baat hai! Matlab tumhare wajah se kuch ho toh tumhe usse lena dena hai! Warna use kuch bhi ho jaye tumhe usse koi fark nahi..."

" *DAYA!!!*" Abhijeet shouted.

"Tu..tu aisa soch bhi kaise sakta hai ki main..Tarika k..." Abhijeet closed his eyes.

"Tumhara bat ka matlab toh yahi nikalta hai na " Daya smirked.

Abhijeet shook his head disapprovingly and went back to his work.

Suddenly Tarika shouted.

"Daya!"

Abhijeet and Daya both towards her without wasting a second.

"Kya huaua Tarika?"

"Wo waha.. ek bachi fasi hui hai.." She showed him.

"Daya, mai dekhta hu.. tum ustaraf jo log fase huye wo dekho.. bohot critical condition mei hai."

Daya nodded and ran off.

Abhijeet without looking at Tarika ran to safe the child.

"Sam," Tarika shouted, then lowered her voice, "sambhal ke." She kind of spoke to herself

Abhijeet come out with the kid in his arms, both of them coughing badly. Tarika was already present there with another doctor and nurse. The doctor and Nurse attend the kid, giving her primary treatment before sending to hospital.

"Abhijeet," she noticed burn marks on his forearm, "Tumhara hat.. jal gaya." She held his wrist to have a better look.

"Choti si hai.." he tried to free his hand but Tarika held tightly.

"Infection ho jaiga.. atleast bandage bandhwalo."

"For God Sake Tarika, go and attend the kid. I'm fine." Abhijeet shouted.

"For God Sake Senior Inspector Abhijeet you are not fine. The kid is getting her treatment and you need yours." Tarika shouted back.

Abhijeet get quiet. Tarika shouted rarely, and when she do Abhijeet never dare to shout back. There's some chances they will up quarrelling unnecessarily.

She made Abhijeet sit down on an empty chair as victims had been by now sent to hospitals.

Her hand still resting on his shoulder, she dragged the stool which had the first aid kit close to the chair.

Next, she positioned herself closer to him by keeping one of her legs between his spread knees. Her other leg was just beside his right leg in such a way that if she sat down, she'd end up sitting on his thigh.

Oblivious of their proximity and his rising heart rate, she leaned towards him and started cleaning his wound.

A slight tension in her eyebrows, her lips pursed, she continued her work, unaware that she had held his gaze captive.

Her hand subconsciously rested on his chest. Abhijeet gulped.

It was hard to be so close to her and yet be so far. His trembling fingers almost reached out to hers when she spoke.

"Ho Gaya..."

As she spoke, she noticed his stare. He still continued watching her cheeks turn red. Gosh... Angel.

Even before he himself could realize, a smile appeared on his face.

"Abhijeet Aise ky-"

And then she noticed her position. She immediately removed her hand from his chest and stepped back.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice cracking.

She turned around to prevent him from seeing her watering eyes.

When she stepped away, Abhijeet felt as though his own soul had been taken away from him.

He raised his hand to garb her wrist, to pull her back to himself. But he stopped in mid air and clenched his fist in mid air.

He couldn't do it.

He mustn't.

For her, if not for himself.

"Mein bahar dekhta Hu," he said, getting up from the chair.

Tarika nodded, not bothering to turn back around. After she heard his retreating footsteps, she leaned against the wall and heaved an audible sigh.

Tears escaped her eyes as she sobbed... Softly... Unstoppably.

"Dr Tarika,"

Tarika came back in sense with Vivek calling her. She turned around to face him.

"Dr Tarika, Abhijeet sir ne apko ghar chodne ke liye bola hai. Yaha ka baki kam rescue team dekh lenge."

Tarika nodded. She silently followed Vivek to CID jeep.

All the way Tarika was thinking about Abhijeet and her relationship. She should have fought back. True. But with which right. Their relationship was unnamed. He never made any verbal promises. Never.

'No, I have to leave the city. I can't live here in front of him and not talking to him, not touching him. Yes, i will leave.' Tarika made a mental note.

Next day Abhijeet entered into bureau.

"Abhijeet, tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? for God sake Abhijeet, you need rest."

"I know Daya.. buy ghar mei bohot bore lag rahaa tha.. mai yahi beith ta hu na thode der.. lunch taq chala jaunga."

Daya nodded disapprovingly and left.

How could he made Daya understand that it's the only way to see Tarika. He hadn't watched him since last night. And he's tensed.

He moved to Acp sir's room but he wasn't there. He was about to leave when an envelope caught his eyes saying 'Dr Tarika.'

With great curiosity Abhijeet opened the envelope.

"Leave application for 1 week!"

"Abhijeet!" ACP sir entered, "Tum yaha? Aram karne ko kaha tha na maine?"

"Wo sir.. mai bas.."

"Bas kya?"

"Mai.. mai bas thode der meii chala jaunga sir."

"Acha thik hai.. tabiyat thik hai ab tumhari?"

"Ji sir. sir.. ye, application.."

"Haan, Tarika ne chutti li hai 1 week ki.. tumhe bataya nahi?" ACP asked suspiciously.

"Na.. nahi sir.. bat nahi hui meri usse.."

!Haan.. use Delhi jana tha apne parents ke pass." he watched his watcch, "abtaq tooh uska flight bhi take off kar gaya hoga."

Abhijeet became still.

"Acha sir.. mai, mai chalta hu."

He silently moved out of the cabin.

Abhijeet was tensed before and now he was hurt. He didn't see her since night and now he had to spend a whole week without seeing her face. He felt an unknown pain in the left side of his chest. " _It's gonna be a long week for him_" he thought.

Daya saw him standing on the balcony looking outside.

"Ab kya huya?" Daya asked him.

"Tarika Delhi chali gayi yaar ek hafte k liye..mujhe bataya tak nahi!" He told Daya feeling disheartened.

"Aur wo tumhe kyon batati? Tumne hi toh majboor kiya hai use ye sab karne k liye!"

Abhijeet realised that it's all his mistake. Only he's responsible for all the happening in their lives. He had nothing to say now.

"Main ghar ja raha hoon.."

"Thik hai.. take care."

Abhijeet nodded and left from there.

Daya shook his head with "in dono ka kuch nahi ho sakta!"

Avoiding eye contact with any of his colleagues, he moved out of the bureau.

Earlier, she used to plan her vacations in detail with him on the phone... Often, he used to surprise her with tickets, sometimes, tickets for two even.

And now... Now he didn't even know where she was if it wasn't for that application he read.

At his house, he frantically looked for all the flights bound to Delhi. He narrowed down 3 flights based on the information ACP sir had given him.

The last one would be landing...

He looked at his watch... Just about now.

After a brief conflict in his mind, he quickly dialled a number.

"Hello...Airport security?"

"Yes... Aur aap?"

"Mein Senior inspector Abhijeet... CID Mumbai."

"Good afternoon sir."

"Haan... Good afternoon... Mujhe kuch information chahiye thi."

"Haan sir boliye... Kya madat Kar Sakta Hu mein aapki."

Abhijeet quoted the flight numbers to the security officer on the other side.

"Ye sab flights Delhi land Kar chuki Hain na?"

"Yes sir... Last flight ne abhi paanch minute pehle hi land Kiya."

"All passengers safe?"

"Yes sir."

"Nobody had any difficulty whatsoever, right?"

"No sir... Any problem sir?"

"No... Nothing. Thank you very much."

Abhijeet cut the call, cursing himself for doing what he just did.

Damn! What was wrong with him. Couldn't he control himself?

He had to... He needed to... It couldn't go on like this forever.

"Aargh!" He sat down on the sofa with a thud, clutching the small strands of his hair.

"Damn it!" He kicked the centre table.

'Mai pagal ho jaunga aise.. nahi, I have to bbe strong. Haan.. kuch karta hu destruction ke liye... hmm kya karu!! Yeah movie dekhta hu..'

He switched on the TV. Shuffling the channels one after one he set a movie channel. A romantic scene was going on and he immediately go back on his past with Tarika. He remembered how he used to smirked at Tarika when any scene like that popped on the screen. Tarika would glare at him and then would end up blushing. How many times the movie was forgotten and they ended up making out on sofa.

He switched of the tv. Nothing in his life was untouched by her. Nothing.

Next day he joined Bureau after a lot of arguments with Daya and ACP thinking work would keep him busy and away from her memories.

And it did too. The day was Hectic. Hence he barely got time to mourn. Though that numb feeling on his chest was present all the day.

"Abhijeet ghar chalo. Or ketna file study karoge?" Daya barked at him.

"Tum jao, mai chala jaunga."

"Nahi tum mere sath chalo."

"Daya.."

"Nahi mai kuch nahi sununga."

"Yaar Daya.. acha thik hai chalta hu but tujhe mera ek kam karna parega."

"Kya kam?"

"Wo.. Tarika ko phone karke thoda puch na ki woo thik thak hai na.."

"Ismei puchne ki kya bat hai! Mai khub bata deta huna.. wo thik nahi hai... keisey rahegi wo thik tumhare bina?"

"Wo mere binahi thik rahegi Daya.. tu bas use phone pe puch."

"Nahi.. use jhat se pata chal jaiga ki tumne phone karwaya hai.. jab dur janeke keh rahe ho tooh tum bhi door hi raho na.."

"Dur hi toh chali gai wo.. "

"Ab kehke kya faida! Boss, tum bohot galat kar rahe hoo.. agar Tarika ko kuch ho gaya na toh yaad rakhna mai tumhe kabhi maf nahi karugna.."

"Use kuch na ho isliye toh.."

"Tum apna ye bakwas apne pas hi rakha karo.. bat karte ho.. uske liye! Kya kia hai tumne uske liye Abhijeet! Nam diya hai ek rishtey ko? Time?"

"Kuch nahi de paya isliye toh.. na nam, na time or nahii koi safety.."

"Yesab usse rishta jodne se pehle sochna tha na! jab tab nahi socha toh ab kuu! Usne har wo dayre toda tumhare sath ke liiye.. or tuum apna dar bhi na tod pai.."

Abhijeet kept quite. True.. he never have overcame his fear.

"Chalta hu.. chale jana ghar.. "

Daya left.

Abhijeet tried continuing with the files but Daya's words kept echoing in his ears.

"Usne tumhare liye harr dayra Tod Diya par tum apna darr Bhi Nahi Tod paaye."

Abhijeet remembered how Tarika would stay up all night, making him midnight snacks and coffee if he needed to work. Sometimes, he would end up falling asleep in her lap and she wouldn't even shift her position so as to not disturb his sleep.

Abhijeet leaned back to his chair and closed his eyes.

"Daya Sahi keh Raha hai... Meine bahot dard Diya hai usse..."

He started dialling her number but stopped in between.

"Par dard Bhi toh uski hifaazat ke liye hai... Uski safety se badh Kar kuch Nahi..."

He kept his phone back on the table.

 **.** **AN: so, Tarika has left. Now what? Will she come back or she will behave stubborn. Stay tuned to read more.**


	4. Chapter 04

Two days passed like that. Abhijeet engorged himself in work totally to keep her out of his thought. It was difficult indeed. But he managed somehow reminding himself she's better of without him everytime he felt an urge to call her.

It was killing him inside, not talking to her, not teasing her, not loving her. But he managed.

Abhijeet was working on a file on his desk when his phone rang. He was socked less and scared more seeing the caller id. It's Tarika's mom.

"Hell Aunty, manastey."

"Hello beta. Keisey ho tum?"

"ji.. mai thik hu. Ap keisey hai? Or uncle?"

"Ham thik hai.."

"Or Ta-Tarika.."

Her mom sighed.

"Kya bat hai aunty.. Tarika thik toh hai na.." he got panic.

"Abhijeet, beta.. Tarika thik nahi lag rahi mujhe.. usne mana kia hai tumhe phone karne ko.. phir bhibmai karr rahi hu toh bas uske liye hi.."

"Aunty.. kya hua usse... bataiye na app? Tabiyat bigar gai kya uski?"

"Nahi.. bas siriyo se gir gai aaj wo."

"Kya!"

"Haan.. dhayan hi nahi hota hai uske kucch ajkal.. etna gumsum rehti hai.. Abhijeet, beta tum dono sidhe mu bolte nahi ho par mai samajhti hu ki tum dono mei sirf dosti toh hai nahi.. agar kuch problem hai toh sulah kar lo.. tum bhi toh khush nahi beithe hoge waha Mumbai mei."

"Aunty.. aap.."

"Mujhe jawab mat do Abhijeet.. bas apne apko do... maine Tarika ko etna khamos rehte kabhi nahi dekha... ek bar phone hi karr lo use."

"Ji.. ji aunty.. mai dekhta hu... agar koi problem hui toh mujhe bataiyega jarur.."

"Thik hai beta. bye."

"bye" Abhijeet cut the call.

Abhijeet banged his clenched fist on the table, fuming.

"Damn it! Khud Ka khayal Nahi Rakh Sakti."

But on further thought, his anger turned to guilt. He dialed her number.

"... The number you are trying to reach is currently busy. "

"Humph! Kaat Diya !"

He tried again.

After two more attempts she picked up.

"Abhijeet mein baad mein -"

Her voice cracked, she sounded like she had been crying for a long time.

"Ta - Doctor Tarika... Meri baat suno ek Baar -"

"Senior inspector Abhijeet... Doctor Tarika is on leave," she said firmly.

"Senior inspector Nahi... Mein Abhijeet bol Raha Hu... Sirf Abhijeet."

' _Tumhara Abhijeet,'_ he added in his mind.

There was a brief silence and upon getting no response from her side, he continued.

"Tarika - "

"Hmm..."

"Kaisi ho?"

"I'll call you lat-"

"Phone mat kaatna... Please... Bus panch minute lunga."

"Tarika?"

"Bolo..."

"Tumne jawab Nahi Diya... Kaisi ho?"

"Kaisi ho Sakti Hu?"

"Tum... Tum achanak chali kyu Nahi gayi?"

"Tumhe Nahi pata?"

"kyun Kar rahi ho ye sab... ?"

"Tum kyun Kar rahe ho?"

"Tum ache se samajhti ho..."

"Aur koi option hai mere paas? Tum Jo Chahte ho wahi toh Kar rahi Hu... Karti aa rahi hu."

"Tarika mein Kabhi Nahi chahunga ki tum iss tarah toot jao..."

"Toh tum hi bata doh... Kaise Karu mein khud ko usse dur Jo dur hokar Bhi mere itne kareeb hai? Joh bi...na... Bina... Kisi..."

"Tarika ro mat... Please..."

"Bina Kisi...," She continued crying, "rishte... Ke Bhi... Harr rishte ke daayre todkar meri kadar karta hai..."Abhojeet was at lost of words. He thought to change the topic for now.

"Jayada chot toh nahi ai?"

"Oh.. matlab mamma be phone kis isliye tum phone kar rahe ho!" she laughed sarcastically, "maine bhi najjane keisey soch liya tum khid se phone karoge..."

"Tarika bat ko ghumao mat," Abhijeet said, angry, "tell me, jayada jakhmi toh nhi hui?"

Tarika kept quite. she was liking his anger. Somehow it soothed her, her pain. She could also feel the pain in his voice and it gave her pleasure. He's too suffering too. the mere thought of this was soothing her.

"Tarika batao."

"you have lost the right to use this tone with me." Tarika said, emotionlessly, "in fact you have lost every right that you had on me.. once. Main phone rakhti hu.. kam hoga tumhe.. aise apna waqt barbad mat karo aire geiro se bat kar kar."

Tarika cut the call.

"Tari-"

Abhijeet made an attempt to talk but it was too late. Abhijeet threw the phone away

Tarika kept looking the screen of her phone. She knew the next call will be delayed as he had to encourage himself to call her back. But hopefully he would call back. Oh, she wouldn't tell him that she's only having an ankle sprain and a little back pain.. no she wouldn't. She would loss the chance to hear his voice.

Tarika lied down with the phone beside her... in a hope that he will call again.

Hour later her phone rang again.

Daya.

Tarika smirked. No, she wouldn't answer any of her colleagues or her friends' call. She knew better who were making them to call her.

Let him be desperate.

Let him suffer too.

Let him have the pain.

Tarika closed her eyes due to the high doses of medicines which she was taking purposefully.

She woke up in the middle of her sleep... It was another Abhijeet dream where he was breaking up with her.

She checked her phone.

3 a.m.

21 missed calls.

But none from him.

She checked her WhatsApp.

No new messages from him.

She sighed and was about to keep her phone back...

Wait.

Online?

It was rare of him to even use his phone at this hour... Let alone be online on WhatsApp.

Before her mind could come up with more conjectures, her phone rang.

"Hello," she whispered so as to not wake her parents up.

Unknowingly, a smile appeared on her face as she remembered their late night conversations... How she'd whisper on the phone when she was visiting home.

On the other end, Abhijeet smiled too... It was somehow good to hear that soft whisper.

"Tarika ji..." He said in a flow.

"pata hai mein Aapke online hone Ka kabse intezaar Kar Raha tha."

Her eyes widened listening to that "Tarika ji" .

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "ab theek ho na?"

Suddenly there was a change in his tone. A distance in his voice.

"Jab chupaya Nahi jaata toh chupaate kyu ho?"

"Na chahte huye chupana par raha hai..kya kare!" Abhijeet replied sarcastically at his fate.

"You have options and right to decide.. mujhe toh wo bhi nahi hai.." Tarika replied in a sad and teasing tone.

"Aise toh mat bolo.. tumhe pura haq hai"

"Kis rishte se? Jo benaam rishta tha wo bhi toh cheen liya tumne.."

Abhijeet closed his eyes in pain.

"Tarika mere baat ko samjho plz.. maine jo kiya wo bhale k liye kiya"

"Haan toh maine koi object kiya hai? I'm following your decision only!"

"Lekin maine aisa nahi chaha tha.. "

"Phir kya chahte ho tum?"

"Tumhe! Main pehle wali Tarika ko dekhna chahta hoon.."

Tarika laughed historically, "wo Tarika toh usi din kho gayi.. "

"Tarika..!" Abhijeet whispered in pain.

"You forgot again Mr. Abhijeet... it's Dr. Tarika now", she replied rudely.

"No.. its Tarika.. only Tarika.. and it always will. Samjjhi tum."

"Don't use that tone with me." Tarika said with a rag. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"I will..."

"No you can't."

"I can.. i am your senior. And now tell me what happened to you. Thik ho tum? Kaha chot ai tumhe?"

"Nahi bat-"

"Tarika." His voice was deep and demanding.

Tarika kept quiet all on a sudden.

"Tell me."

"Thik hu.."

"Kaha laga chot?"

Tarika showed reluctance to answer.

"Tarika.." Abhijeet urged.

"Ankle sprain.. n back pain. Nothing serious."

She could hear him expelling a soft breath like he was holding that for a very long time.

"Khayal rakah karo apna." Abhijeet's voice became softer.

"Ku? Kiske liye?" she asked like a kid.

" Mere liye.. I can't see you like this.."

"Then stop doing what you are doing..."

Abhijeet didn't believe in his ear.. did she just protest? After so many days? She never protested before... and Abhijeet had taken advantage of this. He knew he had.

"Tarika.."

She cut the call not wanting to burst out on phone.

She switched off her phone. He's done with her. He didn't have any reason to call her back.

"Tarika beta.."

Her mom entered.

"Haan.. mamma. " She sobbed.

"Abhitaq soi nahi?" she switched on the light

Tarika turned her face away to hide the tears but it was too late.

"Tarika! Tu ro rahi hai? Kaha hua beta?"

Her mother sat beside her.

"Kuch nahi mamma.. bas aisehi.."

"Bata mujhe.."

Tarika hugged her mother.

"Kuch nahi mamma... sach.. bas aisehi... wo miss kar rahi thi sabko."

"Sabko ya Abhijeet ko?"

Tarika broke the hug and looked down.

"Maine sahi abdaza lagaya. Jhagra hua tum dono ke bich?"

Tarika shook her head.

"Phir?"

"We.. we broke up mamma."

"Kya! kuch huaa?"

Tarika explained her mother.

"Usne tujhe jane ko kaha or tu chali gai.. you just walked away like that?"

"Mai kya karti mamma? Jabardasti uski jindagi mei rehti?"

"Tarika beta.. wo dara hua hai.. aise mei tujhe use uske dar ko mitana hai.. use or baraw nahi dena. Use yakin dulana hai kI tu uske sath mehfuz hai uske begar nahi.."

Tarika wiped away her tears. She never thought that in this way. She was so angry on him that she forgot everything but her anger.

"Tickets Karwa di hai Teri kal subah ki," her mom smiled.

"Kya Maa ... Aap log bus mujhe bhagana chahtein Hain."

"Theek hai... Toh rukh jaa yahi - cancel Karwa dungi."

"Arrey Nahi !" She said immediately and then bit her lip.

"Aapko kaise... Kaise pata ki tickets karani thi?"

Her mother fondled her chin while she looked down, embarrassed.

"Maa Hu Teri..."

She then kissed her forehead and got up with "packing Kar Lena."

Tarika held her hand and smiled.

"Thanks Maa."

 ***The next day** *

Tarika entered his cabin with a slight limp.

He immediately noticed the bandage around her ankle. He got up from his chair and walked up to her.

"Ab dard Kaisa hai?"

"Kaunsa waala dard?" She said with rueful sarcasm.

Abhijeet just looked at her in pain. Warm tears left her eyes... She just couldn't take it anymore.

This coldness... This distance.

"Tarika please... Ro mat."

"Kyun... Kyun na rou? Kya hak hai tumhe aisa bolne Ka?"

"Bolo!" She grabbed his collar, half shouting, half sobbing, "chup kyun ho?"

"Kyunki mujhe Bura Lagta hai !" He held her shoulders, his voice as high as hers.

"Kyun? Kyun Bura Lagta hai tumhe? Mera dard... Meri aankhein -"

"BAS TARIKA!"

"Mera dukh... Mere aansu -"

"Kyunki tum meri ho damn it !"

Some more tears left her eyes her hands moved from his collar to wrap themselves around his neck.

 _"I hate you!"_ Her voice broke.

She pressed herself against him. Her lips crashed against his... In anger... In pain.

His hands too found their way around her waist while his lips responded with the same passions... The same fervour.

 _" I... Won't... Forgive you_ ," she spoke before their lips touched again.

This time his lips touched hers... Harder... Deeper... More intense.

And then all of a sudden, Abhijeet stepped back, rather abruptly, realising what they had just done. He turned his face to the other side and crossed his arms over his chest, commanding his gaze not to rest on her.

Tarika while trying to hold her breath step towards him. Abhijeet turned his back to her

"Tarika leave." He ordered.

"No. You look at me." She ordered back.

"Dr Tarika," he said turning back to face her and raising his voice, "I said leave my cabin right now."

"Senior inspector Abhijeet.. I said I won't." Tarika raised her voice too.

Abhijeet looked around to see if someone hearing them. Luckily the Bureau was empty as that was early morning.

"Tarika out."

"Make me." Tarika dared him.

Abhijeet held her wrist and dragged her out of his cabin.

"Aah.." Tarika moaned in pain bending down.

All of Abhijeet's rag got lost in seconds.

"Shit! Laga phirse? Haa? Dikhao..."

He made her sit on the sofa beside the door while his hand left the knob of the door. He knelt down taking her sprained leg on his thigh after removing her sandles.

He swayed his hand over the sprain bandage.

"Bohot dard ho raha hai?" He looked up.

Tarika nodded.

"Kaha? Yaha?" he showed her ankle.

Tarika shook her head.

"Toh?"

"Yaha?" she said pointing to her heart.

Abhijeet realized their proximity and proceeded to stand up but Tarika held his cheek and bent down a little.

She brought her lips close to his when Abhijeet turned his head aside.

"Tumhi ne toh kaha mai tumhari hu.. phir ku door kar rahe ho mujhe? Mai agar tumhari nahi toh kisi or kii bhi nahi Abhijeet."

Abhijeet moved down her hand from his cheek and held that in between his palms. He then looked into her eyes.

"Mujhse nahi hoga Tarika. The guilt will kill me."

"And your avoidance will kill ME Abhijeet."

"tch," Abhijeet left her hands and stood up, "my presence will literally kill you Tarika... Tum samajhti kyu nahi!"

She looked at him for a good two minutes. Her mother was right. He was scared... Scarred too.

She tapped on the empty space next to her on the sofa, asking him to sit there.

Abhijeet complied without protests.

"Tumhare Saath mujhe kuch Bhi Manzoor hai... Maut -"

She stopped as Abhijeet placed his palm over her lips.

"Aisa mat bolo Tarika... Tumhe kuch ho Gaya toh mein -"

She smiled. Seeing his fear, his care, she couldn't help but smile.

She then spread her arms to take him into a warm embrace.

His head rested on her chest while she caressed his hair.

"We shouldn't resist what comes to us naturally... We shouldn't resist what is meant to be. Zindagi Ka kya hai... Kya pata hai kab khatam ho Jaye."

"Ussi Ka toh darr hai."

"Jaanti Hu..."

Abhijeet raised his head to face her. His eyes brimmed with tears, he looked into hers.

"Jaanti ho toh kyu Kar rahi ho mujhe majboor?"

"Kyuki mein ye Bhi jaanti Hu ki meri jagah Yaha Hain," she placed her hand his chest, right above his heart.

"Aur Tumhari," she grabbed his hand and kept it between her breasts where he could feel her racing heart, " Yaha."

He smiled... Lost in the comfort of her words.

And then like a transient spell, the comfort left him as doubt crept in.

"I don't..." He withdrew his hand, " I don't know Tarika."

"You don't have to always know. Sometimes you just need to feel."

"The heart is naive."

Tarika shook her head.

"The heart is unguarded because it believes... In the innate goodness of human beings, in the warmth of hearts... In the existence of love."

She said the last part barley above a whisper.

"But for me only your existence matter." He said, looking deep into her eyes.

"And my happiness?"

"Your happiness lies in your will."

"And my will is you."

Abhijeet stood up.

"It's not working Tarika."

"We need to talk." Tarika said from her position.

"I don't.."

"Make me understand Abhijeet and I will do the same. And at the end we will decide. Don't finish it like this."

"I wanted to talk. didn't I? You were the one leaving without listening anything."

"Now I want to listen."

"It's neither a good time nor a good place."

Tarika stood up.

"So i will be leaving then. Bad mei bat karte hai dono."

Abhijeet looked at her to see if she was unhappy. Indeed she was.

"Office ke bad?"

Tarika asked. Abhijeet nodded not wanting to make her sad anymore.

This make Tarika to smile. Though the smile was forceful Abhijeet enjoyed that.. oh that smile after along time. Abhijeet's lips also curved upside to reciprocate hers'.

Tarika took a step close to him. Abhijeet moved behind.

"It's not over yet Abhijeet."

"It is from my side."

"Then just stand still and let me kiss."

"I won't be able to resist."

"Then reciprocate."

"No."

Tarika sighed and sang in a broken place.

' _Tum mere ho ispal mere hoo,_ _sayad kal ye sama na rahe,_ _kuch aisa ho tum tum na raho,_ _kuch aisa ho ham ham na rahee,'_

She rested her head against his while placing her one hand on his nape.

Abhijeet sang,

 _'payar ka ye alam na rahe..._ _mai phir bhi tumko chahunga,_ _mai phir bhi tumko chanhuga,_ _is chahat mei mar jaunga,_ _mai phir bhi tumko chahunga._ '

Tarika kissed him. Abhijeet didn't push her back. He contributed with same passion. The kiss was slow, smooth and passionate. Like they were in no hurry.

When they broke the kiss Abhijeet wiped away Tarika's tears

"Don't cry."

"You too." Tarika said, smiling, wiping the tears from his face.

Abhijeet couldn't stop but smiled too.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Tarika turned to go when Daya entered.

"Tarika tum! wapas agai? Pair keisa hai a tumhara?"

"Thik hai Daya ab."

"Tum dono ka drama khatam hua?"

"Abhitaq nahi." Tarika mocked.

Daya rolled his eyes.

"Jaldi khatam karo yaar... ye sad sad environment ab saha nahi ja raha hai mujhsse."

"Mere help karoge?" Tarika whispered.

"Mai toh hameshahi tumhare team mei hu." daya winked.

Tarika smiled

"Bye."

"bye."

She left.

 **AN: so, now what? Tarika is determined but Abhijeet isn't trying to understand at all. What will happen? Will Abhijeet overcome his fear or will Tarika give up. To know more, stay tuned with us and keep reviewing.**

~Let's Imagine~


	5. Chapter 05

...

Later towards the evening, the case they were solving made a lot of progress and the criminals were caught. Now only the paper work was left.

However, abhirika situation didn't make much progress. Daya got out of the bureau and stood opposite the main door, with his hands on his hips.

"Bas bahot ho Gaya," he said, eyeing the lift mischievously, "ab mujhe hi kuch Karna padega."

"Kya ho Gaya tujhe?" Abhijeet asked.

"Mujhe kya hua hai?"

"Itne paseene kyu aa rahein Hain tujhe? Tabiyat toh theek hai?"

"Arrey Woh," Daya suppressed a smirk, "Lift kharab ho gayi hai -"

"kya ! Lift kharab ho gayi hai?"

"Ab Saath floors utarkar chadna..." Daya emphasized on the word 'saath'

"Tere liye toh theek hai... Weight Kam ho Jayega tera! "

"Hmm... Wo toh hai... Ab *Saath* floors Hain."

"Par bechari Tarika kya karegi!"

"Haan uske pair mein lagi hai... Aur Saath floors -"

"Kya Baar Baar Saath floors Saath floors laga rakha hai Tu ne?" Abhijeet was frustrated, "mujhe Bhi pata hai kitne floors Hain."

"Mein toh bus -"

Abhijeet glared at him and got up from his chair.

"Arrey boss Kaha chale?"

"Tujhse Matlab?"

Daya smirked. He knew where Abhijeet was going and he had made all the required arrangements.

"Ab maza aayega," Daya reclined on his chair.

Outside the bureau, Abhijeet saw Tarika trying to climb down the stairs. For a moment, he stood mesmerized in his place. One of her hands was on the railing of the staircase and the other hand was busy holding a bunch of papers. A few curls fell down her face as she was looking down at her ankle, trying to slowly take one step at a time. At the same time, she was also trying to keep her curls from falling into her eyes.

Divine - even when she was struggling.

A slight "aah" from her made Abhijeet come out of his trance. He rushed towards her and wrapped his hand around her midriff.

"Sambhal ke," he said, taking the papers from her hand, "Ye mujhe doh."

Tarika smiled. She was ready to endure this pain everyday if only he would be so close to her.

She then wrapped her free hand around his waist for more support.

She thought to remind him he didn't have the right anymore but she controlled. Anger wouldn't make him change his decision. It would only make the situation worse.

He other hand shifted from the railing to his chest, holding the collar of his shirt tight.

The pain was forgotten as she took the steps down one by one, literally in his arms.

Idea!

She smirked on her mind.

As the two more floors were left Tarika sat down on stair.

"Mai.. mai thoda rest lekar chali jaungi.. tum- tum chale jao."

"Tum keiisey jaogi.. let me help."

"Nahi.. bohot dard ho raha hai.. please, maine kaha na mai thik hu.. tum jao."

"Pehle toh tumne kabhi mere help lene se mana nahi kia." Abhijeet felt dejected.

"Pehel kabhi tumne hamara unnamed rishta toda bhhi toh nahi."

"Tarika ye sa batey bad mei bhi lar sakte hai na.. abhi chalo mai tumhe ghar taq chod deta hu.. and please don't argue."

"Mujhse chala nhai ja raha.. kya karu mai!" Tarika showed some anger.

Abhijeet shook his head before lifting her in his arms.

"Abhijeet!"

"Chup raho tum."

Tarika looked away smirking. Abhijeet noticed that but didn't say anything.

"Papers mujhe de do.. mai pakarti hu.."

"Koi jarurat nahi hai."

""Okay." Tarika smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck as he stair down.

He took her to his car and made her sat in. Then he took the driver seat and started the car.

THE journey was silent until Tarika spoke looking outside the window.

"Abhijeet will you spend the night with me.. even.. even if you broke up today."

"Huh!" Abhijeet was surprised with her question.

Tarika looked at him.

"For the last time? Will you hold me close to you? Will you let me hear you breath for the last time."

"If you promise you will move on."

Tarika looked outside the window again.

"I will move on with the love for you in my heart." she whispered

Abhijeet heard her whisper something. But he couldn't decipher what it was. He didn't push her further as they had reached her house.

He carried her to her bedroom and made her sit on her bed. But she didn't remove her hands that were around his neck. So he had to bend down.

"Tarika..."

"Baitho na mere Saath."

A smile crept up his face as he heard how innocently she had asked the question. He couldn't let down the hope in her eyes.

"Mein kuch khaane ke liye laata Hu."

"Kuch Nahi hai fridge mein"

"Kuch banakar le aata Hu."

He left without giving her a chance to protest.

He was cutting potatoes in the kitchen when he heard Tarika come.

"Tarika Kya Kar rahi ho? Tumhare pair Ka dard badh Jayega."

But there was no response from her. She walked to the kitchen and stood behind him. Her chest gently touching his back and her chin resting on his shoulder, her hands went around his sides and over his arms.

Abhijeet held his breath. His lips trembled at her proximity. He wouldn't be able to control himself for too long in her presence.

Noticing his demeanour, she smirked. This was exactly her intention.

She held his hands and made him cut the potatoes.

"Aise kaatoge toh theek se pakenge."

Abhijeet separated gently from her and moved to the living room.

He quickly returned with a stool and pointed at it.

"Toh tum hi kaat lo."

Tarika sighed and sat on it. She started cutting the potatoes.

"Aaj hum baat Karne waale the na?"

"Hmm," Abhijeet said, half wishing that she hadn't remembered.

"Tum Nahi Karna chahte baat?"

"Pata Nahi..."

"Koshish karoge?"

Although he was afraid of becoming weak and giving in to her, he nodded.

Tarika stop cutting the potatoes and looked him, indicating him to initiate.

"Oh.." he hesitated. The mere thought of seeing tears in her yes made him stop to talk further.

"Mai sun rahi hu."

"Khake bat karte hai.m?"

He bought some time for them.

Tarika nodded thinking the same.

She started cooking and Abhijeet helped.

They had their dinner in silence. Tarika tried to initiate converation few times but Abhijeet didn't show interest. So Tarika gave up.

Abhijeet on the other hand was trying to arrange the words he's gonna spoke to Tarika

"Mai runhare pair mei bam laga du?" Abhijeet proposed after the dinner.

Tarika nodded knowing Avhijeet was trying to create an environment to talk.

They went to her room and sat on bed lifting her legs on bed. Abhijeet sat beside her legs with bam in his hand.

He removed the sprain bandage and started applying the ointment.

Tarika was looking at him continuously and Abhijeet too could her gaze on him.

"Tarika.. mai chahta toh tumhe mazbur karar sakta tha mujhe nafrar karne ko.. tumhe mujhse dur karne ka or bhi tarika tha mere pass.. par maine socha ki tunhe bohot taklif hogi.. maine socha mutual break up.. matlab tum samjhogi... ki sath hona hi jaruri nahi.. ham sath na hokar bhi toh ek dusre ke hi rahenge.."

Abhijeet looked and found Tarika still looking him with a calm expression.

"Boloo.. mai sun rahi hu.."

"Bolo kuch.. maine toh kaha.."

"Pehle tum bol lo.."

Abhijeet again looked down.

"Mai kabhi tumhe aone jehen se nahi nikal sakta.. mai chata bhi nahahi hu.. par... zara socho, agar mujhe kuch ho Tunhare waja se toh tum... tum.. aone apko maf kar paogi?"

Abhijeet stopped and looked up. Tarika took as a sign to speak.

"Pehli bat Abhijeet.. tum mujhe kisi or yarah se dur nahi kar sakte the.. jante ho achi se ye bat. I have blind trust on you.. yes. I behave silly sometimes but at the end i always trust on you."

"I don't deserve it Tarika."

"Ye tum Nahi... Tumhara darr bol Raha hai."

"Mera darr hi meri sachai hai."

"Toh milkar iss darr se ladenge...haath toh badhao."

"Mere haath badhane se hakeekat Nahi badlegi."

Tarika kept her palm over his.

"Worry gives small things big shadows."

"Tarika Kisi aur ke liye small Hoga... But tumhare liye chota Sa risk Bhi chota Nahi. Tumhare safety ke Saath koi compromise Nahi."

"Phir chahe hum dono ko ghut ghut Kar jeena pade?"

"kuch waqt ki baat hai... It'll hurt now... Phir tum bhul jaogi."

"Tum bhula Paoge?" She said softly.

Abhijeet looked at her. Pain was clearly visible in her eyes...tears ready to form.

"Ab so jaana chahiye," he said, avoiding her question.

"Jab jawab dena mushkil ho Jaye toh sawalo se bhaagna Nahi Chahiye."

"Ab sawal aur jawab koi mayne Nahi rakhtein."

Tarika closed her eyes to control her tears.

"Haan... Shayad ab kuch mayne Nahi Rakhta... Mein Bhi Nahi."

"Aisa... Aisa mat bolo Tarika... A part of me wants to hold you and never let go... But another part tells me that you would be loved you, you would be safe... Even without me... And I'll just watch from a distance."

"Abhijeet... watching from distance? Really? Ek ankle sparin ka pain mera tumse saha nahi ja raha... keisey rahoge agar mujhe kuch serious problem ho gaya!"

"Tumhe kuch ku hoga?"

"Hmm.. sayad mai khud ko kuch kar lu." She said.

"Sochna bhi mat aisa." Abhijeet shoot her an angry glance.

"Tumhe ye haaq nahi hoga. Aj yaha se jane se pehle ya toh tum sare wo haq jo maine tumhe diye wo lekar jaoge... ya phir khali hat... you will even lose the right to call me Tarika.. let alone Tarika ji."

"Etna kathor ku ban rahi ho?"

"Mai kathor ban rahi hu? Mai? Tum dur jana chah rahe ho.."

"Its not a choice damn it." he stood up with a rag, "I am forced to tale the decision."

Tarika stood up too.

"Tumse dur reh ke mai mehfuz rahungi iski guarantee kisne diya tumhe?"

"You won't be targeted for me at least Tarika."

"Hamara rishta toh weisehi secret hai na." Tarika looked away, "sab kko kaha pata hai!"

"Phir bhi ttum pe anch ai ma.. isliye, bus isliye maine ye rishta kabhi izhar nahi kia."

"Maine demand bhi kaha kia ki tum izhar karo? Mat karo."

"Tarikaa.."

"Maine is rishtey se kabhi kuch nahi manga.. kabhi bhi nahi.. Abhijeet, aj mangna chahti hu."

"Aise kuch mat mango joo tumhe dena mere bas mei nahi."

"Tumhare bas mei hii hai."

"Nahi Tarika.."

"Be with me.. be with me always." Tarika cried.

"Tarika.. no.. I can't." he cried too.

"Abhijeet.. I can't never stop Lo.. I can't Abhijeet."

"You have to."

"Can you?"

"I will watch you from distance."

Tarika wiped away her tears.

"Distance? Okay then. Remember it." Tarika turned her back to him, "You can leave now. Mujhe sona hai."

"Phirsr jid kar rahi ho tum.."

"Abhijeet... jid nahi kar rahi hai.. rishta tumhare taraf se khatam hua.. mere taraf se nahi. I will wait for you always. Jab sahi lage wapas ajjana.. but please abhi jao."

Abhijeet stood there for some minutes. It wouldn't be any better than this.. it couldn't. Tarika was very stubborn. She would never give up on him. But... perhaps... perhaps she would get tired one day and move on. Perhaps, she would leave him.

He took back steps till the threshold. he could hear her soft sobs. He controlled himself.

Standing on threshold he waited for her to turn for the last time but he didn't.

He gave up and left her house.

Finally it's finished

A week passed with no words lost between them... And then another.

A month passed too. But nothing was as he expected... He thought that she would realize that what he did was right. But there he was, in his cabin, second guessing himself.

Not a moment of his spare time was spent without thinking of her, not a chance at stealing a few glances was lost.

As he looked down at the file on the table, it took him back to her.

Aargh this paper work !

He got up from his chair and moved to the canteen. He saw a familiar silhouette in there. Their eyes met, for a brief moment.

And then they looked away, as though they had never known each other.

Abhijeet studied her quietly, carefully.

She was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. He chuckled to himself as he noticed even the shade of her...old habits die hard. The pain in her eyes too, had not gone unnoticed by him... And oh how he wished he could kiss it away.

But he reminded himself that he mustn't. For her, if not for him, he mustn't.

He tried to divert his attention from her by looking at the menu. But soon, the noise made by her abrupt getting up from her chair alerted him. As though in a reflex, he got up too.

He almost followed her as she ran, coughing.

Almost.

But instead he asked the female security guard to go in and check on her.

An hour passed. The guard had told him that she was alright... It was just a little cough. But somehow, he felt restless. She looked really weak. Well, why wouldn't she... She hadn't been resting ever since Dr. Salunkhe sir had gone.

Oh damn that Salunkhe and damn his emotions!

Quietly he moved to the forensic lab and stood at the door. He let out a sigh of relief. Well, she wasn't coughing anymore.

He left before she could notice him.

Another hour passed. His attention was more on her car in the parking lot than on his files. She really needed to go home.

He found himself walking to the forensic lab yet again.

This time, he mustered courage to talk to her.

His eyes travel the lab in search of her when they rested on her. She was sleeping, keeping her head on table. He moved near her. He loved to see her sleeping figure. He always did. And for the couple of last week it was the only way to look at her without any hesitation. He used to sneak into his room when she was in deep sleep. Sometimes he had even touch her too.

He removed the curls from her face. Tarika opened her eyes and Abhijeet stood still.

She stood up in hurry.

"Wo report bas banne hi wale hai. Bas.. bas 30 minutes.."

Abhijeet mentally laughed on his fate.

No sir, No Abhijeet.

She just merely avoid calling him anything at all.

"Tum ghar jao. Report kal de dena "

"Nahi.. I know subha taq HQ bhejna hai report. Mai kar rahi hu."

"It's an order Tarika."

"I have order from Dr Salunke to finish it today."

Abhijeet sighed.

Would it hurt to ask her how she was? oh, he's dying to have a normal chit chat with her.

No it wouldn't hurt.

"Tum thik ho?"

Tarika nodded.

"Tabiyat thil nahi lag rahi mujhe tumhari."

"Thil hi mai."

"Thik se lunch nahi kia tha tumne. Mai Dinner order karu?"

"Ghar jakar kha lungi."

"You have decided to deny my every words?" Abhijeet smirked.

"Aisa kuch nahi hai."

"Then I am ordering dinner."

Tarika nodded in agreement.

Tarika started doing her work. Abhijeet sat on a chair at another corner of the room, looking at her.

Oh he missed her a lot.

In this one month.. he couldn't count how many times he wanted to ran to her. He wanted her to his side. he couldn't count.

20 minutes later the dinner arrived.

Abhijeet took out the food from packets.

"A jao."

Tarika moved to him. They sat to have their dinner.

"You have got dark circles around your eyes."

Tarika stopped eating listening to him.

"Stress ke waja se."

"Hmm.."

Tarika started eating again.

"You have lost weight too."

"Kam ka pressure... wo.."

"Hmm.."

"Tum kha nahi rahe ho.."

Tum.

He felt relaxed after a long time

He looked at her continuously. It felt good... To be alone like this after a long time.

Still looking at her, he took a spoonful of food. He didn't really care what the food was... At the moment, all he knew was that he felt a certain happiness that hadn't been his all month.

He was about to eat when she held his hands.

"Kya Kar rahe ho," she spoke hurriedly, "soy hai isme... Tumhe allergy hai soy se."

He smiled...at her worry, at her concern, at the way she held his hand. He watched her speak, her eyebrows tense yet her eyes so beautiful... What a perfect almond shape and oh how he had missed looking at them so deeply. And those cheeks... That slight glow that they were attaining right now.

"Bolo!"

He came out of his trance as she raised her voice.

"K-kya?"

"Allergy hai toh mana Karna Chahiye tha na order karte time !"

Abhijeet looked down, slightly embarrassed.

"Wo... Wo tumhe Pasand hai na toh bus..."

Tarika followed his gaze which had unfortunately rested on his arm that she had grabbed.

She immediately removed her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice pained, "wo mein..."

Abhijeet felt disheartened. He didn't know why but he didn't want her to remove her hand... She could leave it on him for a little while longer.

He didn't intend to rest his eyes over their hands and make her conscious... He just happened to.

Abhijeet removed the soy ingredients from his plate and they had the rest of their dinner in silence.

"Mein reports Bana deti Hu," Tarika said , getting up.

Abhijeet held her wrist, making her turn around to face him.

"Thank you... "

Tarika nodded and tried to free her hand from his grip but he held it tightly. Her eyes widened. She didn't know what to do.

"Abhijeet..."

"Hmm?" He spoke as though he hadn't realized what he was doing.

She pointed at his grip around her wrist. His eyes followed the cue of hers but rested back on her face.

"Abhijeet.." she spoke again, after a few seconds, "mein reports banane jau?"

He left her, reluctantly.

Tarika kept working but Abhijeet didn't move.

'Mai file tumhare table pe rakh dungi... tum subha ake le Lena.. u should go and rest now."

"I will drove you home."

Tarika was taken aback. He's offering her a ride home!

"You shouldn't" she said looking down.

"I know. but still I will "

"Bohot muskil se samala hai khud koo maine.. phirse umid mat do mujhe." she whispered.

"I will still drive you home." he said calmly.

"Ku?" Tarika wanted to know in a trembling voice.

"'cause i missed you. A ride won't harm."

"It will."

"Kal sham ko mission ke liye ja raha hu."

Tarika looked at him instantly.

"Par.. Daya jane wala tha na?"

Abhijeet shook his head.

"its a plan... Daya ka jana open secret hai.. n mera, confidential secret."

Tarika got scared. Abhijeet never told the secrets...

"Abhijeet tum.."

"I want to feel relax. If something happens, i just want to say myself Tarika is doing fine which you aren't currently.

"Aisa ku bol rahe ho? Kuch nahi hoga tumhe." She said reaching near him.

"I will drive you home." he said yet again.

Tarika nodded.

"Tum car nikalo.. mai ye file Bureau deke ati hu."

Abhijeet nodded and left the lab.

Tarika moved towards bureau with numerous thoughts in her mind.

May be they would never go back to their previous selves.. may be they just have to live like this... but she would know that he cared.

As they reached her home, Abhijeet noticed the change in her demeanour. Maybe he shouldn't have told her. He then immediately dismissed the thought. Who was he kidding? She would notice his absence.

"Tarika..."

"Hmm?"

"Darr lag Raha hai?"

She nodded.

"Pehle toh Kabhi Nahi Dekha tumhe itna Dara hua."

"Pehle toh tum Bina shabdo ke hi Sahi... Lekin wapas mere paas aane Ka wada karke jaate the na..."

Something about her words, something about that voice made his hand fondle her cheeks.

He leaned towards her, a little hesitant.

Tarika too leaned forward, telling him that it was okay to go ahead.

Abhijeet kissed her, slowly, cherishing the taste of her lips after a long time. He found it difficult to hold back. Tarika on the other hand was too weak to response back. she just let him kiss her.

Abhijeet broke the kiss reminding himself it's more than enough he deserved.

"Are you coming back?" Tarika asked.

"Where?"

"In my life."

"Gaya hi kaab tha?"

"Kabhi nahi.. bas thode dur the."

"Dur hi thik hu."

Tarika sighed, looking down. Abhijeet held her chin and made her look up.

"I missed you Tarika... "

"You don't have to..."

"I am still afraid..."

"Take more time then.."

"Make me stay.. against my will. I can't take it anymore."

Tarika hugged him tight. Abhijeet to wrapped his arms around her.

"I will look after myself. I won't make you weak.. i promise.. we will keep our relationship even more secret."

"I can't see anything happening to you.."

"Nothing will happen to me as long as you are with me."

Abhijeet broke the hug.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Tarika nodded.

This time Tarika kissed him. Abhijeet respond back instantly. Tarika was about kiss hard when Abhijeet pull back.

"I will come back."

Tarika smiled.. genuinely, after a long long time.

She kissed him again making Abhijeet smile too.

The mission was never so awaited.

 **..The End**

..

 ** _AN: so this is the end. Hame isse better kuch sujha hi nahi. We wanted him to realize by himself not by someone else. Hope the ending was satisfactory to you._**

~Let's Imagine~


End file.
